Only You
by MickeyMack
Summary: Kagami is living the picture perfect high school life. He is the star of his basketball team and is in a relationship with his most cherished teammate. Nothing could possibly bring him down... except maybe constant harassment and childish bullying. But who? And why? Rated T for mild language. KagaKuro. GomKuro. BL. Yaoi. Shounen-ai.


"Good work Kagami. Help the other first years with clean up duty, then hit the showers." Seirin's captain calls out as morning basketball practice ends.

"Yeah."

"And don't be late to morning classes again!" Riko adds with a serious frown. "Since we started practicing before school starts, your senseis have been giving me grief about all your tardies."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Eeeh?! What was that?"

"I mean, yes ma'am!" He narrowly avoids the swipe of her clipboard and takes his opportunity to escape while he still has the chance. His senpais have been bothering him more and more lately. He can understand to a certain extent. His basketball prowess has been improving day by day, but in turn his grades have taken a massive hit. Not that they were phenomenal to begin with. He is sure that all his senseis have been nagging his coach and captain to do something to make the redhead put just as much effort into his studies. Even though he is a first year, they believe he needs to take his future more seriously. What none of them realize is that his most recent decline in grades has nothing to do with basketball. He always considered his beloved sport to be his greatest distraction, but three months ago his true distraction came in the form of—

"Kagami-kun."

Speak of the devil. He turns around to find his ever-present shadow staring up at him with those big baby blue eyes. The bluenette offers him a towel which he gratefully accepts. Kuroko takes a deep sip from his water bottle before handing it over to the giant who proceeds to chug down the rest. "Where the heck did you disappear to?"

"I did not disappear."

"Tch. Handy that when the senpais call the first years for clean-up duty, Kuroko is nowhere to be found."

The shorter teen glances to the side before mumbling, "I have no idea what you are talking about Kagami-Kun."

"Keh! Yeah right." How can that sickeningly innocent face make him want to punch him and smile at the same time? He settles for something in the middle by roughly tussling his sky-blue locks.

He chuckles as an offended scowl clouds his brow and allows him to bat his large hand away. "I came over to ask if we are going to eat lunch together today?"

"What kind of question is that, baka? Of course."

"Well I never know with you now-a-days. You keep receiving study hall for your failed exams."

"You're one to talk! You barely pass with your low 70s."

"It is passing nonetheless." He states in that deadpan way of his that drives him nuts.

"Whatever. My study hall is tomorrow, so it's fine. I'll meet you in classroom B—second floor. You can head up from our classroom first, so we don't draw any attention."

Kuroko offers an odd before taking back the towel and walking away. Kagami shakes his head in disbelief as he watches is the phantom drift through their teammates and towards the exit. Thanks to his lack of presence nobody notices him skipping out on clean up. When he watches him now, he has no idea how he used to not notice him in the past. Well maybe that is because he is now hyper aware of him. Two months ago the redhead shocked them both by suddenly confessing. It came way out of left field. They were just walking home after practice and he blurted out:

'_I think I might like you. Want to try dating?' _He almost chocked on the last word as fell from his mouth like word vomit.

And he did actually choke when Kuroko recovered from the shock first and responded with, _'Sure Kagami-kun. Please take care of me.' _

And ever since that moment, they have been a couple. They both agreed not to make a big fuss about it and keep it under wraps for now. Still, the tall teen has never been happier. He wakes up every morning with a light heart and a ticklish flutter in his stomach. He cannot wait to get to school every day—a feeling he never thought he would have. Every morning the first thing he does is check his cellphone to discover what new message the other left him. It usually goes something like:

**Subject: Good Morning Kagami-kun **

_Wake up Kagami-kun. Do not be late again. _

_-See you soon, Kuroko. _

He almost sounds like a parent, but he would be lying if he said he did not looks forward to the daily messages. Yes, besides his grades everything in his life is going great. He gets to enjoy his life's passion, basketball, with his best friend, teammate, partner, and now boyfriend. Everything is perfect, right?

Wrong.

He exhales a sigh as he stows away the last of the equipment and start towards the locker rooms. When he reaches his assigned locker, he glares at it and cannot help but wonder what is in store for him today. After steeling himself as much as possible and staving off the inevitable as long as he can, he yanks the locker open and prepares for the worst. "Huh?"

Nothing.

That is strange. He does not know what to make of his untampered locker until he picks up his school shoes. "What the—?!" He turns them over and watches in annoyance as a pool of water drains out of them. "Tch." Real mature.

"Kagami, everything alright?" He looks over his shoulder to find Seirin High's Iron Heart staring at him in mild concern.

"U-Uh yeah Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Good…where did all this water come from—ah never mind. You really should get to class now. The senseis don't only nag Riko and Hyuga, you know?"

"Okay, geez, I get it already. I'm going." Having no other choice at this point, he grabs his school slippers before heading to his class. After entering the room, he sighs and takes his usual seat near the back and in front of his blue-haired teammate. Unsurprisingly, he is fast asleep after such a stamina draining morning practice. Kagami heaves another sigh as he hides his drenched shoes under his desk. These stupid pranks have been the bane of existence lately; the only blemish on what should be the most blissful times of his high school life. At least this one is not so bad, all things considered. Usually the pranks are pretty problematic; stink bombs in his lockers, thumb tacks in his sport bag, basketballs flying at his head, and other malicious acts. Over the last couple weeks, he has fallen victim to all the classic pranks in the book. At first he had no idea who could have it out against him, but a few days ago he found a long purple hair by his eaten snacks. Yesterday, after a basketball nailed him in the back of his head at the street court, he caught sight of a tall, dark figure jumping the fence. Last week, he saw a streak of golden blonde hair dash by him right before the fire alarm systems went off. Since he was the only one near it at the time, he was blamed for pulling it and had to serve detention for three days. The other day he found finger wrappings and a bright red hair by his destroyed textbooks. There are only five people he knows who could match any of those descriptions.

But why the hell would Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Akashi hound him like that? No he never got along with any of them, but they never had any actual problems. Well…he did make fun of Murasakibara when they first met and did everything in his power to piss him off…and Aomine is one of his biggest, if not his biggest rival in basketball…Kise is not too far behind, and like everyone else, he never passes up on an opportunity to poke fun at the annoying blonde…he did want to murder Midorima when they first met because of his insufferable arrogance…and Akashi…well, there is no need to say anything there.

And ultimately there is the fact that he crushed every single one of them in basketball when the previously believed they were untouchable.

Okay on second thought, maybe the generation of miracles have plenty reason to hate him. But why would they start retaliating now? And why together?! They never worked as a team before! It makes no sense and thinking about it right now is giving him a major headache.

"Kagami-kun."

"Huh?" He snaps out of his thoughts to find the guy next to him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Didn't you hear sensei? Class is dismissed. It's lunchtime."

Sure enough, when he glances around everyone is rushing off to beat the lunch rush. He catches Kuroko's curious gaze as he follows the crowd out the door. He waits long enough for the halls to clear out before heading upstairs with a massive bento in hand. As expected, he opens the door to classroom B and finds his favorite teammate sitting at the desk nearest to the open window. The desk in front of him has been turned around, so it is sort of a table for two set up.

"Hey." He offers as he settles into the seat.

"Hello Kagami-kun."

"Had a nice nap?"

"Seems like someone else was more out of it than me."

As usual he deflects any remark made about himself making the giant ginger scoff. "Yeah whatever." Kuroko hides a chuckle behind his hand as he unpacks his extravagant homemade bento.

"I was not sure what you wanted to drink today so, I bought juice, milk, and coffee."

"That's fine." He picks a drink at random and they settle into a tranquil quiet as they enjoy the taller male's cooking prowess. It is a pleasant silence; one where they can be content in simply enjoying each other's presence over some delicious food. They have a perfect view of the courtyard outside and can see many of their peers taking advantage of the beautiful weather. The golden rays of the sun are the only light illuminating the otherwise dim room. It casts a nice intimate profile on his ivory skin and Kagami's gaze is instantly drawn to the way it makes his wide azure eyes sparkle. He should be enjoying this time with the other, but his thoughts keep taking him to unpleasant places. He cannot help but wonder what form his next prank will take. How long will they keep this up? He would have confronted them by now, but he is just so confused. If only he could figure out why.

"Kagami-kun."

"Huh?"

"I've called your name three times now."

"Oh…what is it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?!" No matter how much he likes him that blank stare of his will always be unnerving.

"Nothing…you just seem off lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Like there has been something weighing on your mind."

"…" There is no way he is going to burden Kuroko with something so trivial. Not only would he look like some pathetic wimp who cannot defend himself; Kuroko would likely be very unhappy to hear of his old teammate's antics. He knows well enough how bothered his boyfriend can be by anything he views as unfair or unkind. It is one of the reasons he likes him so much. "No, I'm fine. You're overthinking things."

"Oh…I see." Kagami frowns at the way he casts his gaze down at his lap.

"What's that look for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You made a weird face."

"No. I'm fine. You're overthinking things Kagami-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Oi!" Did this guy just repeat back exactly what he just said to him? "You—"

"See? It does not feel good when someone you care about stews on their own over something serious."

"No one said anything about it being serious."

"But it _is _something then?"

"God damn it Kuroko." He will not admit it, but the bluenette got him.

"Is it…" He hesitates and looks down again before meeting his ruby-eyed scowl. "Something you cannot share with me?"

"Eh?" All at once his glower turns into a guilty frown as he shakes his head. "Don't say it like that. I just don't want you to worry about something stupid."

"I'm going to worry anyway, so wouldn't it be better to talk about it?"

"Tch. You can be such a persistent bastard, yah' know?" When he only responds with another vacant stare, Kagami groans in defeat. "Ugh, fine. It really is nothing. Just some idiots playing stupid little pranks on me. That's all."

Whatever the shorter teen was expecting, it obviously was not that but he tries his best to keep his tone even when he speaks, "Oh…And these pranks…are they violent? Or dangerous?"

"Not really. Not usually. It's been things like stink bombs, thumb tacks, fire alarms—yah' know, stupid stuff. Today they soaked my school shoes."

"I do not understand. Why would anyone do a thing like that? Sounds very childish."

"Exactly." He agrees with a huff. "Now you see why I've been so distracted."

"Yes, It also explains some of your odd behavior recently. Do you have any ideas of who it is? We need to report them."

Kagami grows serious as he meets his wide worried eyes. Would he still feel the same way if he knew it was his precious Teiko buddies? Would he be so ready to turn them in? "It's those generation of miracles morons."

"What? Really? Are you sure? Aomine and all the others?"

"Yeah, I'm positive it's those idiots."

"Why would they…" He is talking more to himself now.

"I have no idea. I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out, but nothing makes sense. I know I never got along well with any of them but—"

"Why now?"

"Exactly! I don't get it. The only thing I have in common with all of them is basketball."

"Mm…" Kuroko stares out the window for a moment in quiet contemplation. After a few seconds, he shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"Basketball is not your only commonality."

"Eh?"

"At some point in time, all of you have dated me."

"EEEH?!"

"I have dated everyone in the generation of miracles."

"What? What?! WHAT?!"

"Yeah, so that is it." He states as casual as can be, before taking a long sip of his vanilla milk. "Probably."

"Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi—you dated them?!"

"Hai."

"All of them?!"

"Hai…obviously not at the same time."

"…" His mouth feels very dry all of a sudden. He chugs his juice, but it does little to help.

"I would not typically jump to the conclusion of that being the cause of them harassing you, but it correlates with the fact that they have been messaging me a lot lately. I had no idea why."

"…"

"I still don't know why actually. I do not understand their motives here. What do they expect to gain? No one even knows about us. Well, it does not matter. I will have a talk with each of them."

"You really dated…all of them." He mumbles too quietly for the other to hear.

"Maybe I should speak with Akashi first and have him—"

"YOU," He starts louder this time; making the bluenette jump in alarm. "Really dated all of them?!"

"Yes…" He answers slower this time, as if the redhead suddenly suffered a brain injury. "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"H-How? Why?! When?! What do you mean what's so hard to understand?! This is the first time I'm hearing about this!"

"…It was back at Teiko. I never felt the need to bring it up before now."

"…" It feels like his heart is beating a million times a minute. He never, ever would have guessed that Kuroko went out with—well anyone! But especially not those pretentious prodigies. What is this uncomfortable feeling? It is not as if he is jealous. That would be ridiculous. That would be stupid and childish…How long did he date them? Did he confess to any of them? Why did they break up? Does Kuroko still…

"Kagami-kun," He jolts out of his thoughts when the other teen snaps his fingers in front of his face to grab his attention.

"Hah?"

"is it bothering you that much?" The space between his baby blue eyebrows is wrinkled with worry.

"Yeah!"

"Try not to worry too much. As soon as school is over today, I will call Akashi and get a handle on this ridiculous bullying. In the end, that is what they are doing."

"What? No! That isn't what's bothering me, boke!"

"No?"

"I can handle those idiots just fine. I'm more bothered by the fact that you actually…dated all of those guys."

"…" For some reason, Kuroko looks genuinely confused as to why the other would be so bothered by that. "Why would that bother you, Kagami-kun? I don't understand."

"Are you kidding me? How could I not be bothered by that? Those guys are the worse in everyway besides basketball! What did you see in them?"

"I do not see how that is important."

"Tch." The fact that he is being as deadpan and nonchalant as usual only serves to make the redhead feel worse. All the perfect times they have had as a couple thus far…has he experienced it all before? Five different times with five other boyfriends. Now he feels like shit. "Kuso…and here I thought," The heat rising to his face threatens to suffocate him as he struggles to find the right words, "I thought I was your first, um…"

An awkward silence settles over them and Kagami has to look away from the large puppy eyes staring at him so intently. "…I see…I do not know what to say to ease your worries. It is not as if you have anything to worry about."

"It's not that I'm worried," Actually he has no idea how to describe how he is feeling. The hotheaded ace has never been good at expressing emotions other than anger and determination, so he is not sure how to deal with these complex feelings. "It's…I don't know. Part of it is the mystery. It's killing me."

"But there is no mystery."

"Fine. Then tell me how this came about."

"Hontoni?"

"Yes really! Walk me through every relationship. Who confessed first? How? WHY? Not knowing is killing me."

Kuroko gives him another blank, unreadable look before sighing and closing his eyes in resignation. "I suppose you have left me with little choice here. Let's see, ano…so it all happened during our final year at Teiko Junior High." He dated all five of them within the same year?! "We had just finished summer training camp and, as per usual, we went out for ice cream as a team. I was working on my second vanilla popsicle before I realized I was too full to finish it. I offered my other half to Murasakibara-kun and after staring at me for a long time, he asked me to go out with him."

What. "Murasakibara was the first?!" Kagami assumed it would be Kise or Aomine. Or maybe even Akashi, not the whiny purple titan. "And just like that?"

"Yes."

"I thought you two didn't get along."

"Hm? I never said that. The opposite is true in fact. We get along really well in everything else besides basketball. During that summer retreat we spent a lot of time bonding and as long as we did not bring up basketball, it was all fine."

"So…"

"So I said yes." He finishes flatly. "Since everyone else was around at the time, they were all shocked, but it did not matter."

"How long did you two…?"

"Two months."

"And how was it?"

"Fine." Kuroko quirks an eyebrow when his light scowls at him; clearly frustrated with the one-word answers. "Um, our relationship was carefree and unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?"

"Hai. I would describe Murasakibara-kun as a kid with a screw loose. I never knew what mood he would be in or what could trigger a mood change. He likes to tease, but I never stood for that kind of stuff and he accepted me for it. We frequented tons of cafes and bakeries. He said I have really good luck with winning prizes from snacks, so we spent a great deal of time combing the city for the best snacks. It was pretty nice."

"If it was so nice, why did you break up?"

"We _really _do not see eye to eye when it comes to basketball. Our views are just too different, and we easily irritated the other whenever the subject came up. During that last year at Teiko, I was already drifting from the team's play style and Murasakibara-kun and I started arguing more and more. It reached a point where it was spilling out of practice and into our relationship. I decided to end it. Murasakibara-kun threw a full-blown fit and moped around for a while after, but things went back to normal between us…eventually."

So they broke up over disagreements regarding basketball and they had a pleasant, carefree relationship for two months before that. "Okay and then what?"

"That's it."

"No boke! I mean, who did you date next?"

"I do not appreciate the insults." He chastises before thinking for a second. "Immediately after Murasakibara-kun and I broke up, Kise-kun confessed to me." Figures. He should have known blondie would have leapt at the chance to have Kuroko to himself. "It was kind of…cheesy actually. In one of his interviews with Zunon Boy magazine the interviewer asked if he liked anyone at the moment. Kise-kun gave a vague answer; saying he always admired this amazing person and was devastated when they started dating someone else." Gross. "Needless to say, he showed me the article and confessed the person he was talking about was me and he would like to be with me."

"And you said yes?" Why the hell didn't he call him out for being lame and move on?

"Hai."

"And you guys dated for…" He trails off expectantly.

"Two months." Again two months!

"How was it?"

"Exhausting."

"Ha!" Kagami smirks at the way he sighs, but his smug grin quickly disappears at his next few words.

"Not in a bad way. Kise-kun is just energetic and he was very excited throughout our entire relationship. He not only wanted to do something every weekend; he wanted to go out and do something everyday after school or practice."

"And that's why you broke up."

"No, no. Kise-kun always meant well and even though it was tiring it was nice to see that side of him. Kise-kun has this habit of pretending and being facetious, but with me he was always genuine."

A knot forms in Kagami's stomach at the way the usually unexpressive bluenette smiles fondly at the memories. "Then why?"

"Things became tense and complicated between him and Aomine-kun for some reason. It really started to affect the team chemistry, so I made the decision to end it despite Kise-kun's very vocal objections." It is so like the phantom sixth member to place the team's happiness above his own.

"I see…Who was next?"

"Aomine-kun."

This may be the one that makes him the most uncomfortable. The brutish ace was Kuroko's first light and best friend, and now he finds out he was his first boyfriend as well. It is infuriating and he almost does not want to know, but he asks, nonetheless. "How was that?"

He is taken aback by the way Kuroko beams as he starts on his second vanilla milk. "It was really fun. Aomine-kun was already like a best friend to me, so our relationship was much of the same. We just spent more time together. And our team play became flawless for a while. We were really in sync." This all sounds too familiar. "Yes, the two months we dated could only be described as fun."

Two months again?! Now he is starting to get worried. It has been about two months since they started dating…are they nearing the end? "What happened?"

"Well," Kagami takes notice of the small frown tugging at his lips now. "The bond between Kise-kun and Aomine-kun became a real issue for the entire team. Kise-kun was still upset over our breakup and Aomine-kun took every opportunity to gloat. Between Aomine-kun one uping him in basketball and provoking him over me, they got into many fights. This is also around the time Aomine-kun developed his 'the only one who can beat me is me' attitude. All those things made me very upset and I ended it. Aomine-kun did not say anything and did not talk to me much afterwards. He started skipping classes and practice more."

The idiot was probably too proud to admit that he messed up. They actually ended on bad terms; worse than Murasakibara-kun. "Wait that only leaves Midorima, Akashi, and Moimoi."

"I never dated Moimoi-san."

"Eh? Why not?"

"She never asked."

"…"

"…"

"…" Does he really date anyone who asks? The more he learns, the worse the tall athlete feels. But he has to know everything or else he will not be able to think of anything else. There are only two left. "So did Akashi ask you next?"

"No Midorima-kun did." This may be the hardest one for him to believe. He cannot picture the prudish, aloof, glasses wearing tsundere dating anyone, let alone Kuroko. He always gave off the vibe that he hated him. "The tension and chaos on Teiko's basketball team was reaching its climax. It was right around the time Nijimura-senpai resigned as captain. Midorima-kun said something to me about his horoscope saying he needs to align himself with an Aquarius to survive the upcoming struggles."

"Wow."

"At first I did not understand what he was saying, so I asked him 'are you asking me out'? And after a lot of stuttering and back tracking, he confessed that he is."

"Of course that arrogant know-it-all had trouble getting it out. I'm sure dating him was a real pain."

"Not at all. The two months we dated, was calming like he said probably due in part that no one knew we were dating until we broke up. He helped me with my studies, and he gave me a lot of good insight on certain things. I felt like I really got to know him for the first time…on the other hand, it was really difficult to guess what he was thinking and how he was feeling all the time."

"Is that why you broke up?"

"Probably. Now that I think back on it, our separation could have been due to a misunderstanding. I thought he was giving me signs that he wanted to end it, so I said so. He seemed stunned and like he did not know what to say. Before I could ask for any clarification, he walked away and that was that."

So miscommunication was their issue.

"And lastly was Akashi-kun." He continues unprompted, already knowing the American raised teen is just going to ask anyway. "His confession was very formal. He said he is aware I dated everyone else and may be sick of relationships but was hoping I still had it in me for one more shot. I said yes and we started dating. Akashi-kun was…ano…"

"That bad?"

"Not bad, no…intense. He was very attentive and caring. He often did his best to anticipate my every need—and desire for that matter. It was a bit overwhelming at times. Especially when he tried to monopolize all of my time, but it was always endearing rather than intimidating. The expensive gifts and lavish trips in his limo were very intimidating. But none of that was the cause of our breakup. When Akashi-kun's personality split everything changed. The team chemistry, basketball, and more importantly; him. He was not the same. That scary guy was not the person I agreed to go out with, and I told him that. Akashi-kun told me he understood and soon after…" Kagami's scowl deepens as the pale teen turns away to gaze out the window. "The incident with Ogiwara-kun happened and I left Teiko."

"…And how long did that relationship last?"

"Two months."

Damn it. "…"

"Are you satisfied now? That is all of them. The how, the why, and the when like you asked. I do not see why we had to spend all of lunch talking about this, but I hope that is the end of it."

"…" This is bad. Instead of feeling better, he feels ten times worse. Not only did Kuroko date all of them, he actually enjoyed his time with them. He dated anyone who asked him and all his relationships only lasted two months before he decided to leave them. Does that mean he only agreed to go out with him because he asked? And is the wonderful relationship that has brought the redhead so much happiness coming to an end? No. He does not want that. He really does like Kuroko and he wants them to last. He just has to make sure he does not make the mistakes the generation of miracles did. He will make sure they never argue over basketball. Their relationship will not disrupt team chemistry as long as they keep it a secret and he will never brag to anyone else. He is not the best at communicating either, but after hearing about what happened to Midorima he will do his best. Obviously Kuroko is okay with how he is now, so he will do his best to never change. It should not be too hard…right? He will take all the good parts of his past relationships and avoid all the bad. But will all of that be enough to keep him? What if he finds something new to hate about him? This is not good.

"What is it Kagami-kun?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Everything's fine. Thanks for telling me all of that."

Kuroko gives him another one of those infamously blank looks before sighing and looking out the window again.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Tch." Wait. Could he be upset that he is not communicating? Kuso, he is failing already! "Erm, uh I…"

"…"

"Um, I…"

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh," He cannot make himself look like any more of an idiot at this point. He might as well say it. "I'm fine. It's just hearing about your dating history has made me…anxious."

"Why?"

"It's just concerning! All your relationships only lasted two months and you just went out with them because they asked. It sounds too similar to us now and I just don't want to do anything wrong. I thought I was your first, erm, boyfriend but you've actually had all these experiences with other people." Kami, could he sound any lamer? He can tell from how hot his face is, it is probably bright red. In the face of Kuroko's cool, calm, demeanor he just wants to go dive in a ditch and stay there.

"I see…I can understand that. I know there is not anything I could say to put you at ease—"

"I didn't say all that for you to cheer me up."

"I know but…I cannot say I don't have some happy memories from back then, but now…I think only of you."

_Bathump! _

How can a few simple words put him so at ease? Instead of hiding his blushing face, Kagami reaches over and grabs him by the collar. Kuroko's eyes widen in genuine surprise as the redhead leans over and presses their lips together. They have only kissed a couple of times, but there is no hesitation whatsoever as he moves his lips against his.

Kuroko is right. These are some of the best times of his life and he should not be wasting it thinking about trivial things or worrying about other people. They have each other and no one is going to change that.

He breaks the kiss just long enough for them to look into each other's juxtaposing eyes. A small smile tugs at their lips as they lean in once more. Before they can close the gap, something goes whizzing by between their faces. They look to the wall to find a pair of scissors imbedded in it. They are on the second floor!

"…"

"…"

Looks like they do have something to worry about. At least they can worry about it together.

….


End file.
